


Malowany diament

by KaiShouri



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cinderella theory, M/M, Previous dorm lider theory, VilCay, flokali
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiShouri/pseuds/KaiShouri
Summary: Każdy w Night Raven College ma swoje tajemnice. Cater Diamond wcale nie jest wyjątkiem, ma jednak wrażenie, że z każdym rokiem coraz trudniej jest je utrzymać. Problemy w nauce, najpiękniejszy mężczyzna na świecie, któremu Cater nigdy nie dorówna, niechęć do własnej rodziny i kolega z roku, który zaczyna zadawać niewygodne pytania na temat jego fałszywych uśmiechów  i równie fałszywych zdjęć na Magicamie - Catera chyba zaczyna to przerastać.
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Vil Schoenheit, Kalim Al-Asim/Floyd Leech, Trey Clover & Cater Diamond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Malowany diament

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga, fik zawiera też fanowskie teorie co do postaci Catera i moją własną teorię do teorii :P

Poranne lekcje nigdy nie są przyjemne.

– Diamond! – Profesor Trein rzuca na jego ławkę wypracowanie.

Zamiast uderzyć o blat, praca unosi się i zaczyna wolno obracać się wokół własnej osi, pokazując każdemu w klasie, jak duże są litery i jak mizerna jest treść nimi zapisana. Gdy działanie zaklęcia się kończy, kartka zwija się w smętny rulonik tuż obok leżącego na ławce długopisu.

– Myślał pan, że zaliczę panu coś takiego? – Głos jest zimny i pełen dezaprobaty. – Jeszcze jedna taka ocena i może pan się pożegnać z ukończeniem trzeciej klasy.

Riddle się wkurzy, myśli Cater i uśmiecha się zmieszany, przeczesując palcami włosy. Nauczyciel jedynie obraca się na pięcie i wraca na katedrę. Znowu...

Cater opuszcza wzrok na długopis. Kryształ na jego końcu jest czerwony i mniej przejrzysty, niżby chciał. Muska szlify kamienia opuszkami palców, udając, że nie słyszy cichego chichotu za swoimi plecami.

Potem sięga po telefon i zerkając na profesora – na szczęście Trein pisze teraz na tablicy, odwrócony do klasy plecami – przymierza się do udokumentowania swojej najnowszej porażki, zamierzając przekuć ją w sukces.

Cater starannie kadruje zdjęcie, by wskazywało na najbardziej sensowny fragment wypracowania, które napisał bladym świtem, jakąś godzinę przed terminem oddania. Nawet nie jest zdziwiony, że dostał F – ale tego na fotografii wcale nie musi być widać.

To Magicam, tu liczy się zdjęcie. Dobra, jeszcze tylko kontrast i ładny filtr...

#NudaNaLekcjach #ByleDoWeekendu #CayZdolnyAleLeniwy #ŻycieWNRC

Niemalże natychmiast dostaje kilkanaście lajków i w lepszym humorze unosi oczy znad telefonu. W samą porę; Trein rozpoczyna wykład i rusza spod katedry, by przemierzać klasę w rytm swoich słów. Kot w jego ramionach głośno mruczy. Cater zasłania smartfon przedramieniem i odwraca się, gdy tylko profesor mija ławkę.

– Więcej na ten temat opowiem na zajęciach dodatkowych, których większość z państwa nie wybrała, ale w skrócie, zasadniczą różnicą między zaklęciami stosowanymi obecnie, a tymi starożytnymi, które zostały odkryte w...

Nad sąsiednią ławką wisi w powietrzu tablet; migając okiem kamerki, obraca się w stronę nauczyciela. Albo kota, stwierdza w myślach Cater, to bardziej prawdopodobne.

– Hej, Idiaaaa! – woła szeptem. Tablet mruga dwa razy.

– Czego tym razem ode mnie chcesz, Diamond? – pyta głos.

– Słyszałeś, w jakie kłopoty wpakowały się pierwszaki?

* * *

– CO JEST Z WAMI NIE TAK?! – wrzeszczy Riddle; ze względu na swój wzrost przypomina wściekłego jamnika, ale nikt nie jest tak głupi, by wypowiedzieć to porównanie na głos. Pozostali mieszkańcy omijają zarówno jego, jak i tych, na których krzyczy, szerokim łukiem. – CZY WY MACIE JEDNĄ KOMÓRKĘ MÓZGOWĄ I SIĘ NIĄ WYMIENIACIE CO TYDZIEŃ?!

Ace spogląda na Deuce'a, Deuce spogląda na Ace'a. Cater opiera się o futrynę drzwi wspólnego salonu i razem z Treyem obserwuje, jak pierwszoroczni po raz kolejny otrzymują karę za swoje wybryki.

To i tak postęp, stwierdza Cater w myślach, patrząc jak Riddle, czerwony na twarzy zupełnie jak róże w ich ogrodach, nie przestaje podnosić głosu. Jeszcze niedawno skończyliby z obrożami natychmiast, teraz lider, jak już się wykrzyczy, przynajmniej daje jakąkolwiek szansę na wytłumaczenie się.

Gdy dzieli się tą myślą, Trey kiwa głową.

– Stara się panować nad temperamentem – oznajmia cicho, zerkając na przyjaciela, który właśnie zrobił przerwę na zaczerpnięcie oddechu. – Ale chyba jeszcze daleka droga do...

– Ja to wytłumaczę! – Korzystając z chwili ciszy, Ace otwiera usta. Trzecia klasa nadstawia uszu, ciekawa, jak chłopak wytłumaczy puszczenie z dymem ćwierci ogrodu. – Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Deuce...

– Nie próbuj znowu zwalić winy na mnie!

– Ale tym razem to prawda!

Pstryk. Cater ukradkiem robi zdjęcie i zerka na telefon. Ostrość na czerwoną z gniewu twarz Riddle'a, zaraz za zamglonymi postaciami kłócącej się dwójki przypadkowych podpalaczy. Tylko troszkę poprawić kadr...

– Będzie wściekły, jeśli to wrzucisz – mówi Trey, a w jego oczach miga dezaprobata.

Cater już uruchamia Magicama. Potrzeba podzielenia się ze światem tym zdjęciem jest silniejsza niż strach przed konsekwencjami. Potrzebuje popularności, może wtedy Vil...

– On wie, co dostałem dzisiaj z historii magii, Trein mu powiedział – odpowiada beztrosko, nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu. – Jest już tak na mnie wściekły, że to nie zrobi nam większej różnicy.

– Dawno chciałem cię o to zapytać – odzywa się Trey wolno, z namysłem. Cater nieruchomieje. Nie lubi pytań. – Znałeś Treina wcześniej...? Też pochodzi z...

– Nie, nie znałem – odpowiada lekko i unosi kąciki ust w szerokim uśmiechu. Odbijający światło żyrandoli ekran wydaje się ważniejszy od wszystkiego i wszystkich, ale Cater nie musi podnosić głowy, by być świadomym świdrujących go złotych oczu.

Jak zawsze, od pierwszego dnia szkoły, ten okularnik wszystko widzi. Dopóki milczał, było to do zniesienia – teraz Cater czuje gwałtowną potrzebę ucieczki do swojego pokoju, nim Trey znów łagodnie spyta, czy u niego na pewno wszystko w porządku.

Dzięki niech będą Królowej Kier, że w tym roku mają osobne pokoje, bo Cater nie wie, jak długo będzie jeszcze w stanie się uśmiechać.

Palce same wpisują treść postu.

#GniewSzefa #UciekajPókiMożesz #ITakSięŻyjeWTymSzalonymDomu #WolęTen

Ostatni hasztag szybko kasuje; ma wrażenie, że jeśli nie będzie zwracał większej uwagi na to, co pisze, kiedyś się zdradzi.

– _Off with your head_!

Magia skrzy w powietrzu i w pokoju wspólnym rozbrzmiewa znajomy dźwięk zatrzaskujących się na szyjach magicznych obręczy. Cater chichocze, gdy Ace zaczyna głośno protestować, ale jego uśmiech nagle blednie, gdy dostrzega, jak Riddle w amoku kieruje wzrok w jego stronę. Trey lekko się spina, nie wiedząc, czy ma reagować czy pozwolić Riddle'owi dalej działać.

– Diamond! Mówiłem ci tysiąc razy, że w tym domu nikt nie może mieć takich złych ocen...! I-i... czy ty właśnie zrobiłeś mi zdjęcie?!

– Zasłużyłem sobie, Królowo – szepcze cicho Cater, sięgając do luźnego kosmyka włosów i uśmiechając się nerwowo.

Kolejny trzask. Odruchowo pochyla się pod ciężarem, słysząc jeszcze westchnienie Treya. Mimo wszystko uśmiecha się z lekkim wysiłkiem – przynajmniej zdążył wcisnąć „post". Wie, że właśnie zyskał przynajmniej dwudziestu nowych obserwujących.

Utrata magii to pół biedy – dobrze, że Riddle nie wpadł jeszcze na pomysł szlabanu na telefon.

* * *

Szarpie radośnie strunami gitary, a dźwięk rozchodzi się po sali prób. Zza drugiego instrumentu, mrużąc różowoczerwone oczy, uśmiech posyła mu Lilia.

– Chyba bardzo lubisz tę piosenkę – odzywa się głębokim głosem, całkowicie nie pasującym do drobnej sylwetki chłopca o farbowanych, czarno-różowych włosach, którą Cater przed sobą widzi.

Znów daje się zwieść. Nie ma pojęcia, ile Lilia ma lat, ale na pewno nie jest chłopcem. Swoją drogą, czy starożytny chyba-wampir w szkole nigdy nie budził zaniepokojenia rodziców?, zastanawia się Cater przelotnie. Jasne, to szkoła dla ludzi o wątpliwej moralności, ale chyba rodzice czasem się troszczą o swoich potomków?

Lilia nie jest niebezpieczny, ale pewnie dyrektor i tak im nic nie powiedział, stwierdza w końcu Cater i wzrusza ramionami. Na jego miejscu pewnie zrobiłbym tak samo, czego oczy nie widzą...

– Podoba mi się jej tekst – oznajmia, spuszczając wzrok na gitarę. Chyba trzeba nastroić najcieńszą strunę, stwierdza, próbując sobie przypomnieć odpowiednie zaklęcie.

Kątem oka widzi, jak Lilia unosi lekko brew, a potem spogląda na Kalima.

Chłopak stoi przy drzwiach i rozmawia z pochylającym się ku niemu Floydem. Gołąbeczki, myśli Cater i sięga natychmiast po telefon. Ale ślicznie razem wyglądają, w sam raz na...

– ...bo jest o okłamywaniu samego siebie? – pyta Lilia melodyjnie.

Cater nagle drga, jakby owiał go lodowaty wiatr. Palec osuwa się z ikony aparatu na obudowę telefonu. Właśnie w tej chwili Kalim rusza w ich kierunku, ciągnąc za sobą drugiego chłopaka. Z każdym krokiem złote ozdoby na jego nadgarstkach i kostkach cicho dźwięczą, a osadzone w nich szlachetne kamienie odbijają blask lamp. Wielkie oczy lśnią jak gwiazdy, pasując jak ulał do rozanielonego uśmiechu Floyda.

Szlag, taka okazja na zdjęcie zmarnowana. Cater szybko naciska ikonę aparatu, błyska flesz, ale wie, że zdjęcie wyjdzie rozmazane. Mógł jednak zabrać aparat z pokoju. Miał już w głowie gotowe hasztagi...

– W Scarabii robimy dzisiaj przyjęcie! – oznajmia radośnie Kalim Al-Asim, przystając przy kolegach z zespołu. – Będziemy jeść, pić, śpiewać i tańczyć do białego rana! Jamil już wszystko przygotował! Przyjdziecie, prawda?

Cater uśmiecha się szeroko i, nie zamierzając odpowiadać na pytanie Lilii, zapewnia młodszego kolegę, że owszem, na pewno się zjawią.

– Ale tylko na chwilę, jutro mam test z alchemiiii!

* * *

Próbuje użyć swojej magii.

– _Split card..._ ułech...

Dobra, uświadamia sobie Cater, opierając się ciężko o biurko i zasłaniając drugą dłonią usta. Jego niezbyt wyraźny klon robi to samo. Czyli duplikacja w takim stanie to nie jest dobry pomysł, trzeba to zapamiętać...

Niedawno zaczęło świtać, ale pokój wciąż jest szary i ciemny. Cater zerka na klona i na widok jego bladości krzywi się nieco. Nie będzie porannego zdjęcia, stwierdza, przeglądając się w postaci jak w lustrze. Jeśli zaświeci sztuczne światło, będzie wyglądał jeszcze gorzej...

Jak radzą sobie studenci w Pomefiore, przecież oni też czasem imprezują...

Jak Vil to robi, że zawsze wygląda nienagannie? Niezależnie czy to ranek, czy środek nocy, Vil jest zawsze perfekcyjny, a te jego długie rzęsy...

Przez krótką chwilę Cater myśli o ich wspólnej rozmowie w klasie tuż przed lekcją, przypomina sobie, jak Vil unosił brew, poważnie rozważając jego sugestię...

Za wysokie progi, Cay, przypomina sobie i wzdycha ciężko. Na jego ustach nie ma śladu uśmiechu. Model światowej klasy nie może umawiać się z kimś, kto jest nikim.

Całe szczęście, że dzisiaj nie mamy łączonych lekcji, gdyby Vil zobaczył cię w takim stanie... Cater kręci głową.

Odsuwa laptopa na drugi koniec biurka i narzuca na siebie długi, pomarańczowy sweter, owijając się nim szczelnie. Zmarzł, wychodząc z imprezy – pustynna Scarabia świtem stawała się przeraźliwie zimna.

Okay, do roboty...

– Hasztag pilny student – mruczy do siebie, a potem wyciąga z regału zakurzoną książkę do alchemii i rzuca ją na blat biurka. Klon ciężko wzdycha. – Dobra, Cay, mamy dwie godziny do zajęć. Ty się ucz, a ja się prześpię... Jak tego nie zaliczymy, to będziemy mieć przerąbane.

– Zawsze są terminy poprawkowe – mówi śpiewnie Cater numer dwa, otwierając dziarsko książkę. Jego uśmiech blednie na widok treści rozdziału, którego ma się nauczyć.

Cater numer jeden przez chwilę patrzy na książkę, a potem rzuca się na łóżko i zasłania głowę poduszką. Zaciska oczy, czując pod powiekami piasek.

Jakbym zakręcił się wokół Treya i pożyczył jego podręcznik, mógłbym użyć dwóch klonów i szybciej to przeczytać... Naprawdę przydałoby się to zdać, bo jeśli będę musiał powtarzać rok...

Pukanie sprawia, że Cater mruga nieprzytomnie.

– Cater? – pyta cicho Trey przez drzwi. – Widziałem, jak wracasz. Śpisz już czy mogę wejść?

O wilku mowa, przemyka Caterowi przez myśl. A raczej właśnie nie o wilku, bo jedyny wilk, jakiego Cater kojarzy, właśnie uprawia jogging wraz z Vilem. Trzeba kiedyś wstać wcześniej, bo to dobra okazja na selfie z tą dwójką...

Poranny trening trójki przyjaciół z dzieciństwa na Magicamie na pewno zdobędzie tysiące lajków... Wczorajszy alkohol wciąż wiruje mu w głowie, myśli błądzą, kreują sztuczną, lepszą rzeczywistość.

Nie podoba mu się ton głosu Treya. Zbyt dużo w nim troski i niepokoju, a stąd już bliska droga do ciekawości.

Przekręca się na plecy i patrzy w baldachim łóżka. Czerwone zasłony i złote frędzle... Kusi, by pociągnąć za złoty sznurek i odgrodzić się od świata.

– Nie śpię, wejdź – odzywa się radośnie, oplatając ramiona wokół najbliższego pomarańczowego pluszaka. Wyszyty na materiale uśmiech jest niemalże identyczny jak jego własny, ale głęboko w sobie Cater czuje ukłucie niepokoju.

Myślał, że o tej porze nikt nie zobaczy, jak próbuje dotrzeć do swojego pokoju, trzymając się każdej poręczy.

Nawet jego zmysł równowagi, wyćwiczony latami jazdy na desce i snowboardzie, wymiękał przy wykręconych na wszystkie strony schodach, kafelkach ułożonych w szalony wzór czy powyginanych meblach, o serwisach do herbaty, książkach czy nawet krzesłach magicznie przytwierdzonych do ściany już nie wspominając.

Po pijaku wszystko w Heartslabyul mieniło się w oczach i Cater miał wielką nadzieję, że nikt nigdy nie zrobi mu zdjęcia, na którym trzyma się za głowę, próbując ignorować tykające głośno zegary i zastanawiając się, gdzie jest sufit.

Na samą myśl robi mu się niedobrze, zupełnie jakby najadł się słodyczy.

– Wziąłem się za naukę, widzisz? Bądź ze mnie dumny!

Wchodząc do środka i zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi, Trey – już w mundurku szkolnym – unosi brew na widok niewyraźnego klona, który z miną pełną strapienia przerzuca kolejne strony grubego podręcznika.

– To naprawdę działa? – pyta pełen wątpliwości, stawiając na stoliku nocnym, zaraz obok lampki w kształcie kwiatu róży, miseczkę pełną ciastek.

Cater krzywi się wewnętrznie, ale bez słowa sięga do jej zawartości. Zamiast słodkości czuje rozbiegające się po języku pieczenie i uśmiecha się nagle całkiem szczerze, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że o swoich preferencjach smakowych nigdy Treyowi nie wspominał.

Cholerny obserwator.

– Nauka klonami? – odpowiada pytaniem. – Często. Zazwyczaj... Czasami... – Z każdym kolejnym słowem jego pewność maleje, a brew Treya wędruje coraz wyżej. – Ej, od stu lat nikogo z tej szkoły nie wyrzucono za złe wyniki...

– Od stu lat nie mieliśmy też przypadku zamroczenia się, a tymczasem nie ma jeszcze świąt i już trzech...

– Dobra – Cater kapituluje i siada, potrząsając głową. Szybko tego żałuje, bo ta odwdzięcza się bólem. Kalim jest kochanym kolegą i świetnym gospodarzem, ale organizować taką imprezę w połowie tygodnia... Szuka w pościeli telefonu, bo jego brak napawa go niepokojem. Znajduje go między kocem a kołdrą i zaciska palce na plastikowej obudowie. – Załapałem...

Sięga po kolejne pikantne ciastko.

– Co do nich dodałeś? – pyta spokojnie.

Trey uśmiecha się lekko i opiera się o regał z książkami.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Zapisałem się na uszlachetnianie trucizn, trochę o nich poczytałem – Cater wskazuje na studiującego klona, a dokładniej na jedyny rozdział w podręczniku do alchemii, który naprawdę był interesujący. – I gadałem wczoraj o tym z chłopakami ze Scarabii! Mam nadzieję, że nie chcesz mnie otruć – chichocze i wskazuje na miskę pełną ciastek. Palą w ustach tak, że natychmiast chce się sięgnąć po kolejne.

Trey kręci głową, rozbawiony.

– To tylko eliksir na kaca, domyśliłem się, że będziesz potrzebować. Swoją drogą, to miłe z twojej strony, że ufasz mi na tyle, by zjeść coś, o czym wiesz, że jest nasączone moimi eliksirami.

Cater zaciska szczękę, na krótki moment uciekając wzrokiem. Sam nie wie, na ile to zaufanie, a na ile zobojętnienie.

By zająć głowę czymś innym niż to opiekuńcze spojrzenie, które właśnie posyła mu Trey, robi sobie selfie i natychmiast je kasuje. Zbyt rozczochrany, zbyt blady, za mało uroczy i w dodatku we wczorajszym ubraniu. Straciłby wszystkich obserwujących, gdyby się tak pokazał na Magicamie, a Vil...

Nie chce o tym rozmawiać; Trey wzdycha cicho, ale nie kontynuuje tematu.

– Widziałem, jak idziesz na imprezę – mówi. – Crewel nie pozwala pisać w drugim terminie, jeśli nie było się na pierwszym, nie chciałem, żebyś zaspał, dlatego przyszedłem.

– Hej, nie zakładaj od razu, że Cay tego też nie zda! – Cater pokazuje mu język, chociaż wie, że Trey ma rację. Klon przy biurku nagle migocze i rozpływa się w powietrzu; Cater posyła pustemu krzesłu bolesne spojrzenie i sięga po kolejne ciastko. – Swoją drogą... – zaczyna przymilne. – Nie myślałeś kiedyś, by po szkole zostać asystentem Crewela? Masz niezwykły talent do alchemii i...

Trey kręci głową; nim Cater kończy zdanie, sięga po podręcznik i siada obok niego.

– Czego nie umiesz?

* * *

– Pobiłem dzisiaj rekord życiowy – stwierdza Vil, najpiękniejszy mężczyzna na świecie, rozciągając się po biegu. Nawet po długim treningu wygląda nienagannie; Cater musi w końcu dowiedzieć się, jaka kryje się za tym tajemnica. Może, jeśli się postara, Vil podzieli się kiedyś jednym ze swoich sekretów.

Pada pierwszy śnieg; zimne drobinki skrzą się na ramionach Vila i znikają w jasnym ogonie Jacka, odruchowo kołyszącym się na boki. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś pierwszakowi wytyka, że merda ogonem, ten uroczo się czerwieni; Cater nie może przestać się wtedy śmiać.

Stoi niedaleko, oparty o mur szatni. Wyciąga dłoń i robi sobie selfie. Z telefonu uśmiecha się do niego uroczy osiemnastolatek z malowaną różą przypiętą do mundurku. Filtr, hasztag, post. Dziesiątki lajków. Mało. Za mało.

Nie mijają trzy minuty, a dostaje powiadomienie o komentarzu. Anastasia.

_Mogłeś się ładniej uśmiechnąć, mały braciszku. Nie postarałeś się._

Zamyka oczy i opuszcza dłoń z telefonem, przyciskiem wygaszając ekran.

Nie widzi długiego spojrzenia, które posyła mu mijający go Vil.

* * *

W jego filiżance śpi mysz. Cater głaska ją po główce, czując na palcach ciepłą parę.

Stoły uginają się od słodkości. Siedzący obok Deuce bawi się z przymilającym się do niego flamingiem, a kilka kolorowych jeży próbuje wdrapać się po nogawce spodni Ace'a. Zaraz będą grać w krykieta, a pierwszak, sądząc po błysku w jego oczach, ma jakiś plan, by przekonać zwierzątka do tego, by zdobywały dla niego punkty.

Siedząc przy piekielnie słodkiej, nieurodzinowej herbatce, na Nieurodzinowym Przyjęciu, Cater Diamond ma nagle wrażenie, że wcale tu nie pasuje. Karo na jego policzku swędzi.

U szczytu stoły siedzi Riddle i dyryguje uprzejmie studentami, nerwowo próbując zamazać wspomnienie swojego zaciemnienia. Korona mocno trzyma się jego ognistych włosów; Cater zna jej ciężar.

Pamięta, jak padł na kolana z magiczną obręczą wokół szyi, a jego klony rozpłynęły się w powietrzu.

Pamięta, jak korona spadła z jego głowy wprost pod nogi tego niskiego, zadzierającego wysoko głowę pierwszaka, który za swój pierwszy cel w nowej szkole wziął sobie przywrócenie do życia wszystkich szalonych zasad Królowej, zasad, którymi Cater nigdy nie zaprzątał sobie głowy.

– Liderem Heartslabyul, w wyniku zwycięstwa w sprawiedliwym magicznym pojedynku... – Oczy Treya znów świdrują go spojrzeniem, płoną jak słońce i tak samo spopielają. – zostaje Riddle Rosehearts!

Cater pochyla głowę przed nową Królową. Potem Trey podnosi go z ziemi i lekko ściska w geście pocieszenia, a Cater znów ma ochotę uciec z dala od tego spokojnego, stonowanego, ciepłego uśmiechu, bo oprócz ulgi za zdjęcie z jego barków obowiązku, którego nie był w stanie wypełnić, czuje też ogromny żal.

Po raz kolejny jest porażką i niespełnionym oczekiwaniem.

– Diamond! – Ace, wyrywając go ze wspomnień, zwraca się wprost do niego. Różowy jeż wplątał się już w jego poplątaną, rudawą czuprynę, podczas gdy druga zielona istotka podgryzała ucho. – To prawda, że nie pochodzisz z Królestwa Róż?

– Nie – mówi, przekrzywiając głowę radośnie, chociaż w sercu znów czuje ukłucie, jakby wspomniane róże postanowiły go zaatakować. Tylko ja nie jestem stamtąd. Co Lustro chciało mi powiedzieć, wrzucając w szeregi karcianych żołnierzy? – Jestem z Kraju Piroksenów.

– Tam, skąd Jack? – dopytuje pierwszak.

– I Vil...! – Cater natychmiast sięga po telefon i pokazuje post na Magicamie. Szeroko uśmiechnięty siedzi na śniegu i przymocowuje buty do snowboardu; oczy ma zasłonięte goglami, w których odbija się cały stok. To jedna z lepszych fotografii, jakie zrobił w życiu.

– Ile lajków! – stwierdza zdumiony Ace. – A o co chodzi z tym ostatnim hasztagiem?

Catera nagle ogarnia niepokój.

– Którym...? – zerka na ekran i znajduje to, o co pyta Ace. Przełyka ślinę. Nie skasował tego...? Wisiało to na jego profilu od zeszłej zimy, prawda?

Ale i tak nikt nie zapytał, próbuje uspokoić szybciej bijące serce. Żadnego komentarza. Nic się nie stało... Nikt nie zauważył. Trey nie ma konta na Magicamie, prawda?

– Chyba ktoś włamał mi się na konto i mnie strollował – stwierdza zamiast tego i naciska wyłącznik. Ekran telefonu gaśnie. – Zapytam się Idii. Ej, Deuce, próbowałeś już tej tarty? Jest przepyszna...!

#NaStoku #SzczęśliwyCay #ZimoweFerie #JestSuperSiedziałbymTuWieczność #ByleTylkoNieWracaćDoDomu

Otwiera oczy. Boisko już opustoszało, a on zaraz spóźni się na pierwszą lekcję.

Jeszcze tylko kilka dni i nadejdą święta... Podnosi telefon i odpisuje na komentarz, dorzucając kilka serduszek pozbawionych jakiegokolwiek znaczenia.

_Nigdy nie będę tak słodziutki jak ty, siostrzyczko~_

* * *

Gdy wraca po świętach, słyszy co nieco o zamieszaniu w Scarabii i o tym, że Jamil doprowadził się do zaciemnienia. Nieco zaniepokojony, postanawia zapytać o to wszystko Kalima, gdy tylko się na niego natknie, ale na razie pierwszym, co robi po wstawieniu walizki do pokoju, jest rzucenie się w pościel twarzą naprzód.

O tym, że nie zamknął drzwi, przypomina sobie dopiero wtedy, gdy Trey przysiada obok. Nie ma nawet czasu, by doprowadzić potargane włosy do porządku, otrzeć zaczerwienione oczy i udawać, że brak uśmiechu to kolejny żart.

Cay zawsze powinien być uśmiechnięty.

– Zrobiłeś projekt zaliczeniowy z historii? – pyta spokojnie Trey.

– Nie – odpowiada ochryple Cater i to jedyna prawda, na którą go tego wieczoru stać.

Leżący w pościeli telefon podświetla się kolejnymi powiadomieniami. Trey, zerkając na nieruchomego Catera, ostrożnie bierze go do ręki.

– V – szepcze Cater.

Trey wolno rysuje wzór odblokowania ekranu i natychmiast ukazuje mu się Magicam. Uśmiech Catera na zdjęciu jest niezwykle szeroki. Stoi pomiędzy dwiema przeuroczymi kobietami o roziskrzonych oczach, obejmując je lekko.

Wszystko utrzymane jest w różowych odcieniach, a usta sióstr, składające pocałunki na jego policzkach, przypominają pudrowe cukierki, takie jak ten w kształcie serca, który Cater trzyma figlarnie między wargami. Obrazek jak z baśni podoba się obserwatorom; liczba polubień rośnie lawinowo.

– Masz tu bardzo smutne oczy.

– To przez ten filtr – chrypi Cater. To kłamstwo jest tak słabe, że Trey jedynie unosi brew.

– Gdzie masz karo? – pyta tylko, a Cater dotyka policzka.

– Zapomniałem...

– Chodź do kuchni, powinieneś coś zjeść. Zrobiłem ramen.

Cater uśmiecha się słabo. Mimo tego, że Trey wziął sobie do serca słowa wykrzyczane przez Ace'a, Cater czuje się pewniej, gdy ten jednak nie zadaje zbyt wielu pytań. To dobry kolega, ale...

Gdy już bierze do ręki pałeczki, gdzieś w cieniach kuchni kryjących jego oczy, zastanawia się, czy gdyby Riddle wydał kiedyś taki rozkaz, Trey nie skierowałby swojego magicznego długopisu przeciwko niemu.

Heartslabyul nie jest tylko przypadkową zbieraniną uczniów – jest szkolnym domem, założonym przez wspaniałą Królową Kier, jedną z Wielkiej Siódemki. Jedną z jego ośmiuset dziesięciu zasad stanowi to, by wszyscy działali razem i byli posłuszni liderowi.

Jak armia karcianych żołnierzy.

– Jesteś jakby Królem – śmieje się tylko, przymykając oczy. Ramen jest cudownie ostry. Wspaniała odmiana po tych wszystkich mdłych słodyczach i innych słodkich rzeczach, które jadł przez święta. – Albo generałem.

Trey, wicelider Heartslabyul, unosi pytająco brew, ale nie zadaje pytania, które Cater widzi w jego oczach. Nawyki ciężko wykorzenić, Cater doskonale o tym wie, więc znów się szeroko uśmiecha, nawet jeśli na jego rzęsach nie wyschła jeszcze wilgoć.

A ja coraz częściej czuję się jak niedoszły dezerter. Problem polega na tym, że nie wiem, gdzie miałbym uciec.

– Cay kiedyś zrobi wam obu fotkę z koronami na głowach!

* * *

Wiosną otrzymuje propozycję jednorazowego spotkania, zapisaną niezwykle eleganckim pismem na pachnącym papierze. Nawet to jest idealne.

Od rana czuje na sobie zaciekawiony wzrok Ace'a, ale pierwszak daje radę wytrzymać do obiadu. Gdy siadają wspólnie na stołówce, pierwszy, drugi i trzeci rok, Ace w końcu wypala:

– Diamond, masz malinkę na szyi!

Cater odruchowo dotyka skóry, a przez głowę przebiega mu myśl, że może dzisiaj powinien był inaczej spiąć włosy. Teraz zaczynają przyglądać mu się wszyscy, a zwłaszcza Trey i Caterowi bardzo nie podobają się jego lekko zmarszczone brwi. Tylko Riddle udaje, że nic spogląda w jego stronę.

– Naprawdę? – dziwi się i zmieszany bawi się kosmykiem włosów. – No proszę, jaką mam pamiątkę!

– Po kim? Z której klasy, z którego domu? – dopytuje Ace niecierpliwie, bo doskonale wie, jak ciężko jest opuścić wyspę, na której stoi szkoła. Cater tylko śmieje się głośno.

– To słodka tajemnica Caya – mówi, puszczając mu oko. – A poza tym, to raczej już nieaktualne.

– Jak nieaktualne? – dziwi się Deuce, mrugając i zatrzymując sztućce gdzieś w połowie drogi do ust. – Przecież to z wczoraj, tak? Już zerwaliście czy coś?

Ace wzdycha i teatralnie wywraca oczami. Cater chichocze, bo ten dzieciak jest zdecydowanie zbyt niewinny jak na Night Raven College.

– Idiota – komentuje Ace i nim oburzony Deuce się odgryza, opiera łokcie o stół i pochylając się, spogląda na Catera z wyczekiwaniem. – To był one night stand, nieee?

Jego oczy błyszczą zaciekawieniem, a policzki płoną. Cater śmieje się w głos, bo młodsi uczniowie zawsze tak uroczo się czerwienią, jeśli chodzi o rozmowy na _te_ tematy.

Nie dało się ich uniknąć w szkole pełnej nastoletnich chłopców... ale nie zamierza łamać umowy. Otrzymał i tak więcej, niż kiedykolwiek się spodziewał.

– Głupota – prycha zaczerwieniony Riddle, dając do zrozumienia, że też słucha tej rozmowy.

– Czemu? Diamond łamie jakąś dziwną zasadę na temat seksu czy coś? – dziwi się Ace, zerkając na lidera domu. Deuce krztusi się obiadem. – Znaczy, no... uczyłem się ich, ale chyba nie zaszedłem tak daleko...

– To zasady moralności, a nie Królowej – mamrocze lider, wyraźnie zażenowany samą myślą, że w ośmiuset zasadach ustanowionych przez Królową Kier mogłoby znaleźć się coś podobnego. Ace zaczyna się z niego śmiać, ale przestaje, gdy tylko otrzymuje zabójcze spojrzenie Riddle'a.

– Wiesz, jak jeden dorosły człowiek świadomie umawia się z drugim dorosłym człowiekiem... – zaczyna beztrosko Cater, wyciągając w górę ramiona, by się przeciągnąć, a potem sięga do włosów, by je rozpuścić.

– Jesteś pełnoletni, ale na pewno nie dorosły – parska Riddle w odpowiedzi.

Cater poważnieje; włosy opadają mu na ramiona, zakrywając ślad po namiętności. To jedyna rzecz, której nie może pokazywać światu – ani realnemu ani temu z Magicama – inaczej Vil wścieknie się za złamanie umowy, a Cater bardzo nie chce, by tak się stało.

Na krótki moment jego uśmiech gaśnie, ale nim ktokolwiek coś na ten temat powie, łapie za telefon.

– Tylko żartowałem! Acee, Cay będzie baaaardzo wdzięczny, jak się teraz uśmiechniesz!

Ace, zdziwiony, zamiera z filiżanką herbaty przy ustach, ale zaraz potem uśmiecha się szeroko i siłą przyciąga do siebie Deuce'a, by zmieścił się w kadrze. To samo robi z oburzonym Riddle'm.

Caterowi udaje się uchwycić moment, w którym korona zsuwa się z głowy Riddle'a wprost do filiżanki herbaty słodzonej różaną konfiturą.

#ZZaskoczenia #TrzebaSięWyluzować #NRC #JakJednaWielkaRodzina #KarcianaArmiaWspaniałejKrólowej #PopołudniowaHerbataRobiPlusk

– Nie jestem pewny, czy to tego potrzebujesz.

Mimo wrzasku Riddle'a słyszy bardzo cichy szept obok siebie. Nie patrzy na Treya, zamiast tego obserwuje, jak lider próbuje wytrzeć o coś wyłowioną z filiżanki koronę, a Ace robi minę niewiniątka.

– To była tylko dobra zabawa, nic więcej – mówi beztrosko. Bo to prawda; nie jest wystarczająco popularny czy bogaty. Na nic więcej nie może liczyć.

Trey nie kontynuuje rozmowy. Cater wciąż nie kieruje na niego wzroku, bo boi się tego, co mógłby w tych złotych oczach zobaczyć.

* * *

Łączone zajęcia to doskonała okazja, by usiąść z tyłu i nie odrywać wzroku od modela z pięcioma milionami obserwujących na Magicamie.

Vil odgarnia włosy z karku, odsłaniając kształtną szyję. Kosmyki lśnią, nieskazitelna skóra promienieje i Cater nie do końca wierzy w to, że to tylko efekt starannego dbania o siebie.

Może jest w tym coś więcej? Czary, eliksiry? Ale Vil pogardza przecież takimi sposobami na urodę... Może nazwisko Vila, jego rodzina, to jest klucz? Schoenheit. Piękno. Jak można być tak nieziemsko pięknym? Gdyby taki był, na pewno jego siostry przestałyby tak nim pomiatać, a Vil uznałby go za...

Jego telefon rozświetla się, wyrywając go z rozmyślań. Sięga po niego i lekko się uśmiecha.

_Myślę, że musimy odwołać próbę_ , pisze Lilia z drugiego końca klasy. _Kalim ma dzisiaj randkę z Floydem ;)_

– No proszę, wyderka upolowała murenkę... – chichocze Cater. Szybko wyszukuje w Internecie odpowiednie zdjęcie i przesyła je do Kalima. W odpowiedzi otrzymuje zawstydzoną emotikonę.

Uśmiecha się, ale zaraz potem orientuje się, że w klasie jest bardzo cicho. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, co się działo przez ostatnie pół godziny.

Tablet Idii migocze w rytm zduszonego złośliwego śmiechu, a Vil, obracając się ku niemu, marszczy nos z dezaprobatą.

– Panie Diamond – Trein pochyla się nad jego biurkiem i patrzy w oczy. – Bardzo chce pan wylecieć z tej szkoły, prawda?

Cater nie lubi jego szarozielonych oczu.

Zbyt często widzi je w domu.

* * *


End file.
